Silent Reaper
by Sailor-Heart-Earth
Summary: Sam Oliver finds a new Soul awaiting him at the Lake Side Amusement Park. Little does he know the soul, Claudia Wolf, three years ago dragged a girl into a hellish alternate reality. Now she's doing it again but she's taking Sam down with Heather. R&R!


Kaitlin Here! I am not stopping my other story, this is just a short little Crossover I did for my own twisted enjoyment. You don;t have to be a fan of the game to understand the story. It'll just help you see Sam's side a little better if your not. This won't be long and it's just for fun. It isn't associated with my other story. The update on my other story should be up Sunday. But until then injoy the first chapter of my mini Reaper fic. Please Read and Review!

* * *

Sam stood outside of the abandoned amusement park his vessel in his hand. This soul was apparently more dangerous than any Sam had faced before, or was trained to face. According to the Devil, training was a waste of time: this was an emergency. Which is why, the devil had given Sam the greatest Vessel ever. It was a glowing green weapon that looked oddly similar to a light saber. Sam looked back up at the looming wrought iron gates that had decaying once cheerful lettering over them: Lakeside Amusement Park. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary about the amusement park, just the usual creepiness that came with decaying old signs and creaking gates. Sam raised his vessel over his head and slammed it into the thick chains keeping the gate shut. It sawed through the chains with ease and Sam calmly pushed the heavy doors open hearing them moan and creak under his weight. A cold wind blew passed him but it was very hard for the reaper to be afraid when feeling very much like a Jedi.

He stepped inside. He could hear nothing but the wind and his own footsteps on the cobble stoned path that lead inside. He could see the broken down rides in the distance the vaguely formed shadows looked a bit like monsters to him. But with his glowing vessel he felt all powerful. In the distance he heard a siren begin to wail. At first he paid it little mind; but the piercing sound was starting to hurt his head. The pain started to become intense, Sam felt dizzy and darkness began to overcome his mind.

Sam woke up on the cold ground. He wasn't sure how long he had been out but a deep white fog had consumed the park and… it was all lit up. It was still decaying and broken but all the lights were on and in the distance Sam could hear a scratchy out of tune rendition of circus music in the distance as well as what sounded like the moans of tortured souls. Did he get lost and end up in Hell somehow? He took his vessel back in his hand as he got to his feet.

He examined the surrounding area. Other than the fog and lights nothing much seemed to have changed. There was a strange buzzing sound nearby. Sam squinted through the fog but saw nothing that could be the cause. He dismissed the sound as malfunctioning machinery and continued on his way through the park. He heard another sound from the shadows. It sounded like grinding metal. Sam raised his glowing sword turning to face the source on the noise. Something in the darkness moved. Sam stepped forward casting the glowing green light on a hideous looking creature with no face… or rather… faces. It looked like someone had taken two faceless people and cut off their legs combining their head and torsos with a sort of mechanical device that spun rapidly in circles. There were two long claws attached to the bottom. The torsos were one on top of the other, facing opposite directions. The one facing away from him revealed to Sam their hands were tied with bloody bandages and they held giant blood splattered machetes.

This must be the soul, Sam thought to himself as he brought the vessel forward. The creature deflected with one of its long metal spiky talon extending from the spinning device attaching its two torsos. Sam ducked as the creature slices forward with its machete. Sam tried again but this time the bottom faceless corpse, though facing away from Sam, managed to deflect his attempt. Sam tried again but this time as he raised the vessel he was broadsided by one of the long metal talons and though it was better than being stabbed by them, it knocked the young Reaper to the ground. The long needle like leg raised itself aiming to plunge into Sam's chest but before the hovering creature could bring the death blow, gun shots rang out in the air and the monstrosity toppled on top of the reaper screaming almost as loudly as he was. Sam let out a muffled cry as he heard the rush of footsteps (human sounding footsteps).

"Is there someone under there?" Sam heard the voice of a girl around his own age. The footsteps stopped. "Oh my God!" He felt the massive creature roll off of him and he looked up to see a hand extended to him while he lay helpless on the ground. He took the white hand extended to him. It was normal human colored flesh nothing scary or demonic about it. The hand pulled him to his feet and he found it to be attached to a pretty blonde girl. Her hair was short, layered around her slightly dirty pale face, sprinkled with freckles. Her blue eyes were sharp and very much alive helping to ease some of Sam's stress. "I'm sorry about that," she smiles at him, looking somewhat embarrassed and somewhat relieved. "Are you all right?"

"Fine I think. Thanks for helping me." Sam replied picking his vessel up off the ground where it had fallen when the hell creature collapsed on top of him. He turned back to the blonde who was watching him with interest. He wanted to say something to her, but the soul came first. He stabbed the glowing blade into the creature but to no effect. Nothing happened. It continued to be a dead lump of bleeding mass on the grimy cobblestone walkway of the abandoned amusement park.

"It's dead." The blonde girl replied after some time of watching Sam repeatedly stab the creature trying to get the blade to absorb it. She touched Sam's arm with her hand and he looked up at her. "I promise." Sam looked at her for a moment. What was he supposed to say? 'Oh well I'm a bounty hunter for the devil and my soul sucking hell vessel seems to be on the fritz.' Well that certainly wasn't going to cut it for Sam's first impression on the girl who saved his life. So he decided on a slightly different approach.

"Just making sure." The girl seemed to accept this answer well enough and her hand fell from Sam's shoulder as she reloaded her gun. He watched her for a moment feeling a bit ungrateful. He had just been saved by this girl and he had barely thanked her. "Thanks so much for helping me." The blonde smiled and nodded as she started walking passed him, away. "I'm Sam by the way!" he called after her not quite sure why it was that he desperately wanted her to stay.

"I'm Heather." The blonde replied offering Sam her hand again. Sam shook it and they both let their hands fall to their sides. "Look, Sam… are you from around here…? Because I haven't seen you before…" Sam wasn't sure how to take that question. For one thing, he wasn't sure where exactly 'here' was. Also he wasn't sure if he really liked the phrasing of Heather's question.

"There was a before?" Sam asked uncertainly. Perhaps Heather was someone from back when the soul was alive, but that was strange considering that she seemed perfectly accustomed to the horrible mutated form of the creature lying in a mass of blood before her.

"Yeah, about three years ago when I was eighteen." Heather replied off handedly as she started to walk again. This time Sam decided to follow her or risk losing her forever in the thick white mist. He felt a little weird just tailing this girl but Heather seemed for the most part to be ignoring him. Now all he knew about the girl was that her name was Heather and that she was his own age.

"So you knew Claudia Wolf then?" Sam asked remembering the soul's name from her profile. There was a change in Heather so abrupt that it caught Sam completely off his guard. She whipped around and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt pressing the barrel of her gun up under his chin.

"How do you know Claudia!?" Heather demanded furiously as she twisted the gun under the tender flesh of Sam's neck her blue eyes blazing.

"I- I was sent here to capture her! To bring her back to Hell!" Sam cried desperately. Heather glared up at him refusing to release him until he had recounted the entire story of his twenty first birthday, his job, and the devil. It was amazing how much more quickly secrets came to light when there was a gun shoved up under Sam's neck. Much to his astonishment Heather seemed to accept this as an answer and released him at once seeming almost excited.

"Why didn't you just say so earlier? I'd love to help you catch Claudia. There aren't words for how much I want her to rot in Hell." She continued walking and despite Sam's urges to run back away from the bi polar chick with the gun, he continued to follow Heather. She seemed to have the most information after all.

"Wasn't that creature I just killed Claudia?" Sam asked dreading the answer because of both Heather's demeanor and her words.

"No that wasn't Claudia that was just a Pendulum. This town is full of minor monsters like that. Claudia is the one who controls this place." Sam stopped walking trying to take all of this information in. He wasn't sure he understood and he really wasn't sure he wanted to.

"What do you mean by 'controls this place'?" Sam asked his eyes searching the fog and the face of both his savior and his possible killer. Heather seemed to know an awful lot about this place… she had said something about having been here before. He could see shady looking mutated figures lurching around in the distance like some sort of horribly pieced together zombies. They all varied in size and shape but were all equally inhuman. Sam finally realized what he had to do: "What is this place?"

"Silent Hill." Heather replied as Sam made his way through the dimly lit streets consumed by foul smelling gray mist. The entire place reeked of blood and decay and the creepy repeating carnival music was not helping the atmosphere be any less morbid. "This is a town built of Holy Ground to worship an evil God. The woman you are looking for is a priestess of the cult, Claudia Wolf. She's in the church." She turned to look at Sam noticing the source of his attention. "Oh don't worry about the monsters, as long as we keep or distance they shouldn't attack us. They aren't smart enough."

"Well that's both relieving and unnerving. So, she's in the church? Don't you find that a bit ironic?" Sam asked wondering if Claudia was in the church then why he had to go to an amusement park to catch her. It made no sense.

"Don't get me started on irony." Heather grumbled more to herself than her devil savvy companion. Sam shrugged and continued to follow her along the dingy gray path. It was the first time the devil had ever bothered with sending him assistance. Though she had dropped a monster on him and held a gun to his throat Sam could argue that Heather was by far the most helpful person he had ever met on one of these missions. He even liked having her company, especially here. "Now because Silent Hill is extremely secretive, the church can only be accessed through a secret tunnel on the other side of the Merry-Go-Round."

"That makes absolutely no sense." Sam remarked as he followed Heather's gaze to see a very large Merry-Go-Round positioned in the path. On either side of it was a high steel fence making through the ride the only possible course. Heather reached the tiny gate to lead into the ride and stopped suddenly. Sam stopped too looking for whatever had caused a disruption. "Are we going?"

"I don't like this thing." Heather mumbled looking almost afraid to step on. "It's been too easy so far… something's not right." The ride itself was 'not right' in Sam's mind the horses were dripping blood and it was splattered all over the bottom of the ride.

"Now's not the time to get scared Heather." Sam tried to provoke her though he was perfectly fine not goimng on the scary bloody death carousel. He knew she was his only hope of finding Claudia Right now. Heather glared at him her dark brown boots barely touching the metal step in front of her. She looked back at the Merry-Go-Round.

"I'm not scared! I just…" She trailed off. "Never mind let's go." She grabbed Sam by the arm and they began to walk across the ride, their shoes causing an eerie echo. They were about half way across the ride when it sprung suddenly to life. The blood on the bottom flowed toward the bloody golden pole in the ride's center. "I KNEW IT! She's up to something!" Heather shouted as the horses bobbed up and down. Sam realized that they were actually corpses of horses not fun happy painted horses that he remembered. The horses bobbed up and down seeming to come alive with unnatural evil. "I knew something was wrong! Sam! Kill the horses!" Heather ordered.

"But they're all ready dead!" Sam countered but Heather began frantically shooting bullets at the horses. She aimed for the top of the horses that seemed to be molded to the pole by a hunk of rotting flesh. Sam followed her lead striking the large lump until his horse refused to move. They headed in different directions attacking the horses. Sam hated it, it was almost impossible to avoid getting splattered with blood. Finally they killed them all and the carousel came to a stop. "Well that was easy." Sam remarked uncertainly as he rejoined Heather on the other side of the carousel.

"That's because it's not over yet." Heather again reloaded her gun as she examined the situation at hand. "All right Sam, now we have to…" Heather trailed off as a siren once again began wailing in the distance. "The Siren… but that isn't-" Heather cut off in a cry of agony. The pain in Sam's head returned as well. At least it wasn't just him who had to suffer a crazy migraine every time the siren wailed. Sam's eyes went black as he fell to the bloody ground (much to his discontent). The last thing he heard was Heather gasping in a pained voice: "It shouldn't happen like this."


End file.
